


The Return of the Heat

by jane3876



Series: The Return [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane3876/pseuds/jane3876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu, seeing the bright smile that Lucy gave him, felt his heart constrict with emotion. He could still remember when he'd been afraid of all the feelings this one woman had invoked in him with just a smile. But now, he embraced it. And he had missed every smile, every kiss that he couldn't get while he was gone. It was past time to make up for his absence, he thought with a smirk</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return of the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This does contain explicit sexual material! You have been warned.

"So, Natsu! How was your journey?" Erza asked from across Lucy. The guild had already greeted and welcomed Natsu back from his two month mission and had dispersed, leaving only Team Natsu gathered around a table in the middle of the guild.

Lucy sighed and leaned closer to her boyfriend, her head falling to rest on his shoulder. Briefly, he grinned down at her, his arm around her tightening a little before he turned his attention back to Erza's question.

"Well, it was fine, but the mage turned out to be a total wimp," the Dragon Slayer complained, a pout forming on his lips. Gray snorted into his glass from his position next to Erza.

"I think you're the only person I know that would complain about a mission being  _too easy,_ " he laughed, raising his eyes as a sneer twisted his lips. Natsu's shoulders tensed and he pretended to be offended.

"What is that supposed to imply, Ice Fairy?" he growled, letting his grip on Lucy to slack so he could slam his palms down on the surface of the table, bringing his face within inches of Gray's. Gray leaned toward him as well, his smirk widening.

"It means you have more brawn then brain, idiot," he spit. Lucy sighed and leaned her face into her palm, her eyes bored and impatient, tuning out the familiar sounds of their arguing. In the time that Natsu had been back, she hadn't had a second alone with him. From the moment he had announced his arrival back, he had been swarmed with guild members wanting to know the details of his mission and how it had gone.

And he had been so swarmed by greetings and finally being home that he had barely looked in her direction since she'd welcomed him back.

Damn it, she wanted her boyfriend back!

Erza smiled when she saw the thinly veiled frustration in the blond mage's eyes and leaned forward.

"You missed him a lot, didn't you?" she asked. Lucy turned her attention to her teammate and managed a smile.

"Yeah. He can be a pest sometimes, but I did miss having him around. I just wish he had let me go with him, you know?"

Erza shook her head. "You know it was too dangerous for you. He didn't want you to get hurt."

"That never stopped him before! He was the one that made us go on that S-Class mission all that time ago. And now he thinks of my safety?"

"You weren't dating then. He wasn't in love with you then."

Lucy turned her gaze back to the still arguing boys and a soft smile light her face and drove away her frustration if only for a moment.

"He's an idiot," she murmured, more to herself than Erza. "But I love him with all my heart."

Lucy watched as Natsu playfully shoved the shirtless Ice Mage back a few steps and mocked him, his face lit up with a bright smile. She had noticed that when Natsu had first come back, his face had been lined with fatigue. But that had quickly vanished as he'd been welcomed home by his loved ones. Even now, watching him pretend to fight one of his closest friends, she could see the tension slowly loosening in his body and the lines on his face finally fading.

 _I guess he really does love this guild as much as I do,_  she thought.  _I'm not sure he would be able to live without them here._ She looked around at the odd gathering of mages and acknowledged all of them needed this guild in one form or another. That was why they were as close as they were.

She smiled as Gray was distracted by Cana reminding him of his state of undress and he left to find his vanishing clothes. Natsu, after he finished laughing at his friend, turned his attention back to the girls and his gaze connected with Lucy's. When he grinned down at her, she felt her insides warm and she gave him a brilliant smile in return. Damn, but she had missed the pink haired idiot while he was gone.

Natsu, seeing the bright smile that Lucy gave him, felt his heart constrict with emotion. He could still remember when he'd been afraid of all the feelings this one woman had invoked in him with just a smile. But now, he embraced it. And he had missed every smile, every kiss that he couldn't get while he was gone.

It was past time to make up for his absence, he thought with a devilish smirk.

Feeling the familiar surge of excitement and desire that his gaze brought, Lucy's eyelashes came down to shield her eyes, but not before he caught her answering coy smile. Settling down next to her once more, his warm hand came to rest on her knee under the table and Lucy had to stop herself from shivering at the touch.

"So, have you seen Master yet to record the results of your mission?" Erza asked. Natsu looked up and nodded absently. Lucy, seeing that her boyfriend's attention was once again diverted from her, sighed and turned her attention to the other guild members, a pout again on her lips.

 _Am I never going to get a moment alone with him?_  She thought dismally.

* * *

_Finally!_

That was the only thought that could register through her thoroughly muddled mind.

"Lucy," Natsu panted against her neck, and she could do little else but gasp in response as his hands, his  _hot,_   _skilled_  hands, found their way under her blouse and ran over the soft skin of her stomach. She shuddered as goose bumps broke out in the wake of his touch. Her breathing was ragged and shallow as she tried and failed to keep her head from spinning. She could feel Natsu's hard body pressed against her soft one, his heat seeping through the barriers of clothing and making her desire to have said barriers gone even stronger.

Lucy fumbled behind her with a shaking hand, groping for her doorknob to let them into her apartment and out of sight for any of her neighbors that might stumble across them.

"Natsu," she breathed, growing a combination of desperate and irritated when she couldn't seem to find her doorknob. "Natsu. Door…open…door _,_ " she growled, latching onto his neck with her eager mouth and winding her arms around his waist to press her chest more firmly against his. She felt the vibration of his groan as he lifted his head and took several deep, steadying breaths to try and clear his mind.

Lucy was entirely unhelpful, as she ground her hips against his obvious erection, a shaking moan escaping her at the feel of it. He braced his hands on the door and tried, unsuccessfully, to keep focused on what she had requested. After all, he doubted she would be as eager to have him after someone found them and embarrassed her to all hell.

Running his hands along the seam of the door, he managed to find the hard metal of the knob and turn it. They stumbled ungracefully into her apartment, their coordination thoroughly ruined by their desire.

Kicking to door closed, Natsu somehow managed to turn them around so he could brace Lucy's back against the closed door and hooked his hands under her plump behind, lifting her against him. The girl in his arms squeaked and automatically wrapped her long, long legs around him, her squeak quickly turning into a low moan as he pinned her hips against the door with his own.

 _Holy_   _shit_ , he could feel her heat through his pants and it was testing his restraint severely. God, how much he had missed this woman.

Lucy's head snapped back when she felt him against her, her throat vibrating with her sound of want that followed. She could feel her stomach muscles quiver as she rolled her hips against him, sending another white hot thrill through her core and her eyes squeezed shut.

"Natsu…want," she almost sobbed, burying her face against his shoulder and fisting her hands into his spiked locks. "Want you… _now_." And with that, she crushed her mouth against his, her teeth nibbling at his bottom lip and her tongue tracing the sharp edges of his fangs.

Though he wanted nothing more than to tease her, demand she beg for more, he couldn't even form coherent thoughts at the moment, let alone words out of his mouth. So instead, he simply grunted, breaking their heated kiss and dipping his head to lap and nip at the slim column of her throat. The taste of her sweat, of her  _desire_  gave him a heady rush and his usually loose pants felt more constricting than he could ever remember them being.

Keeping her pinned against the door, he blindly fumbled along her body until his fingers sound the material of her denim skirt as it bunched high on her thighs. He felt her shiver against him when his fingers dipped in and found warm, hot skin.

 _Thank God for skirts,_  he thought, grinning broadly against her neck. When he found the thin, silky material of her panties, he felt a surge of victory.

Now it was time to get down to business.

Lucy almost told him to stop, that she didn't want their first time together since his return to be quick and against a door;  _almost._  But the feel of him against her, the sound of his breath in her ear and the pleasure of his fingers teasing the skin of her hip was too much for her not to want it all.

She was drunk on him. She had been without him for two whole months and she wanted him  _now._  She was pretty sure Happy could fly through the window right now and she wouldn't give a damn. She had missed him  _so much_. And now he was back and pressed against her like she had dreamed and she just didn't  _give a shit_  about anything else but them.

She breathed his name and clung to him with all her strength when his fingers found her core, her whole body racking with powerful surges of pleasure. Impatience was powerful enough to make her whimper when he pulled away without really touching her.

Natsu thought briefly of slowing down, of making it more special, but then she made another helpless sound of want and his good intentions went to hell.

Keeping one arm under her behind, he reached a free hand down between their bodies to fumble desperately at the ties to his pants. He wanted to be inside her  _right now_  and he was afraid he would implode if he wasn't.

Lucy didn't even offer a bit of protest when she heard the tear of fabric and felt the cooler air reach her most intimate parts, because then he was there. She heard him grunt in frustration for a moment before she finally,  _finally_  felt whole as he filled her to the brim. She sighed and laid her forehead against his shoulder, uncontrollable shivers making her whole body shake against him.

Natsu froze for a moment, to simply savor the feel of her surrounding him once again after two months of loneliness. But then she shifted against him and he could do nothing else but move against her.

Tipping her chin up with his thumb, he swallowed her moan of bliss with a heated, yet chaste kiss.

Soon the whole apartment was filled with nothing but the sounds of their pleasure at being united once again. Almost sooner than both would like, they almost simultaneously cried out in release and collapsed against each other.

Natsu panted against Lucy, allowing them both to get their bearings for a moment and was almost embarrassed at how weak his legs were. But _damn_  he had missed this.

Lucy opened her eyes weakly when the warmth of Natsu against her vanished and the cooler air brushed against her skin, making her shiver. With a brilliant grin down at her, her boyfriend gathered her against his chest, one arm around her back and another under her useless legs, and carried her to the empty bed a few yards away.

Unburdening them both of their clothes, Natsu slipped under the covers with Lucy's back pressed against his front. With a sigh, he felt his whole body relax for the first time in what felt like ages. Pressing a kiss against the bare skin of her shoulder, causing her to shift and sigh against him before slipping off to sleep, he marveled at the feel of contentment that filled him.

It really was good to be home, he thought with a bright grin.


End file.
